


Down Where It's Wetter

by Lumelle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: The Zora are very adaptable, and Sidon is about to find out just how much so. Luckily, Link is not upset at all to return only to find he is to be a father.





	Down Where It's Wetter

For all that the Zora’s Domain was teeming with life, it seemed awfully quiet now that Link had left.

Sidon knew this was simply his own bias twisting his perception. The usual sounds of the Domain were still there, with the bubbling streams and the people living their lives. Yet just because he could not glance to his side and find the familiar form of a small yet strong Hylian, could not hear Link’s breaths beside him at night, everything seemed empty and quiet.

“You seem quiet today.” Ah, trust his father to pick up on it. “Anything the matter?”

“Not at all, father.” Sidon focused on his dinner. Perhaps he should have felt some regret for neglecting his father’s attempts at conversation, since they had made an effort to actually eat a meal together in private. However, he could not find much to discuss, not when his thoughts were lost somewhere along the path drawn by the hooves of Link’s loyal mount.

“I see.” His father hummed to himself. “Are you sure there is nothing you would like to tell me?”

Sidon blinked, looking up from his plate. He was feeling ravenous, yet most of the fish offered up seemed terribly unappetizing. What was the problem? He would have thought the clean waters and safe fishing spots would have brought them tastier fish, yet he found himself moving most of them aside. “What do you mean? I keep no secrets from you, father.”

“Well, I was thinking there might be something you could be embarrassed to tell me.” His father chuckled. “It’s just, you remind me of your mother when she was expecting, Hylia keep her.”

“What do you mean?” Sidon frowned, picking the last shreds of flesh from another fishbone.

“She got picky about her fish as well, that’s all. Wouldn’t eat anything but the armored ones, maybe a hearty bass if she felt particularly hungry.” Dorephan nodded towards Sidon’s plate. “You’ve never been picky about your food, and yet here you are.”

“That is ridiculous, father. Ah, no offense meant, of course.” Sidon snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten in your old age, but I happen to be male.”

Whatever reaction he might have expected, a serious look was not it. Dorephan reached out a massive hand to cover Sidon’s. “You are Zora, my son. We are not as the other races, born one way and never changing. Us Zora are like the water, adjusting to the course set out for us.”

“…What do you mean, father?” And yet, he had a feeling he already knew.

“It is not unheard of for a Zora’s body to adjust itself to their partner. It’s not common, certainly not since Calamity Ganon first struck, but possible.” Dorephan’s lips curled into a small smile. “And I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries if I suggest you might have found a partner for yourself.”

“Could that truly happen?” Sidon swallowed. “Without my knowledge?”

“Well, there are usually symptoms, but if you indeed did not know of the possibility, you might not have noticed them.” Dorephan hummed to himself, his massive body echoing with the sound. “Clearly your appetite has changed somewhat, but that could just be a coincidence. Have you seen a healer lately?”

“No, I haven’t.” Sidon shook his head slowly. “I… have been feeling some stomach pains lately, though. I just thought I had eaten something that did not agree with me. Perhaps I should consult a healer after all?”

“I would say so, yes.” Dorephan nodded. “If indeed you are expecting, we’ll need to have the royal spawning pool ready for you. Only the best will do for my grandchildren.”

“Grandchildren?” Sidon echoed. “You mean… there might be more than one?” Of course he knew some Zora had several tadpoles at once, but as far as he knew, the royal line had usually only spawned one at a time. Certainly Sidon and Mipha had been proof of this.

“Now, who’s to say?” Dorephan sounded amused. Probably at the expense of his poor panicking son. “It doesn’t run in our line, certainly, but it’s hard to know what might happen when you add Hylian blood.”

Sidon felt blood rushing to his cheeks. “I never said that.”

“Oh, please. Do you really think I haven’t noticed you falling for our Champion? Or everyone else, for that matter?” His father grinned. “The elders have been needling me about getting started on the wedding preparations for a while now. I’ve had to work hard to remind them that the choice is yours, not mine.”

“Ah. Well.” Sidon ducked his head. “I’ve never been good at hiding my affections.”

“Indeed not. And there is no shame in that.” Dorephan patted his stomach. “Now, if you are indeed expecting, I am nothing but delighted. If that is not the case, it’s good for you to at least know it is a possibility, if indeed you share your love with your Champion.”

“Indeed.” Sidon set down the fish bone he’d just finished cleaning. “I have to say, I am glad that you do not protest our love.”

“How could I? There is hardly any creature more deserving of my child’s hand in any of the realms. I thought that when Mipha was sewing her armor for him, and I still think that now that you are standing in her stead and the Champion has saved us all.”

“Either way, I am thankful.” Sidon stood. “Now, if you will excuse me, I do believe I need to see a healer about a stomach ache.”

Surely Sidon was simply imagining it, but he could have sworn heard his father chuckling as he walked out.

*

“Any word of Link?”

“None yet, Your Highness.” The guard shook his head, looking almost apologetic. “We’ve sent word along the stable network, so if he stops by any of the stables, he will get word from you.”

“Except Link often wanders the more isolated regions.” Sidon sighed, sinking deeper into the pool. The water was warmer than what he usually preferred, but right now it was exactly what he needed. The warmth relaxed his body, easing the ache low in his stomach. He had been assured it would not last much longer, that he would likely be laying the egg before the month was over, but that did not exactly ease his mind.

“Indeed. We have also sent scouts down the rivers and shoreline in hopes of hearing word from him.” The guard hesitated. “Ah. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?”

“Do you know if there are any armored porgies at the market today?” There was plenty of other fish, of course, but he did have a very particular craving. His father found the whole thing endlessly amusing, because he was terribly cruel and liked to embarrass his only son.

“I don’t know, Sir, but I can check for you.” This was accompanied with a quick nod. “Anything else, Sir?”

“No, that’s all for now. Thank you for your good work.” Sidon sighed again, sliding entirely underwater. The guard took this as the dismissal it was, leaving the room.

Sinking down to the bottom of the pool, Sidon ran his hand down over his stomach. He could actually feel it bulging slightly there, the egg growing inside. The healer had assured him the shell would be soft and malleable when it came time for him to lay the egg, but at the moment, it felt rather hard and large. He was pretty sure he could even see the bulge underneath his scales, though he had been assured that should not be the case with his size. Clearly this baby had decided to be unexpected in every possible way.

Maybe he should ask about that the next time he visited the healer. He was making weekly visits, seeing how the process was somewhat more risk-prone than it would have been for someone who had been born with the female parts in the first place. Perhaps it was overly worried, but he wanted to do everything he could to make sure his child was doing well.

His child, and Link’s child. That thought made his heart run faster, excitement filling his mind. He desperately wanted Link to return before he laid the egg, or at least before the egg hatched. Link deserved to be there from the start. Of course, Sidon hardly expected him to stay around all the time, he had plenty of duties elsewhere, but at least he should be aware.

Sidon looked up to the ceiling of his chambers, smiling a little as he wondered what their child would look like. Both Sidon and Mipha had inherited the bright red of their mother’s scales, but introducing Hylian blood into the mix might change things. Perhaps a little tadpole with scales the color of Link’s golden hair? That would be truly beautiful. Not that their child could be anything but adorable no matter what. They would be the most beautiful little Zora child to ever be born.

Sidon’s hand slid lower, coming to a rest over the scales covering his slit. He had not really explored that region since this discovery, hadn’t quite known what to think of the changes within him. However, he supposed it would only be reasonable for him to learn more about the current state of his body before it came time to actually lay his egg, and perhaps in consideration of Link as well. Link had never been anything but eager to learn more about Sidon’s body and its differences from his own, but that had been with Sidon guiding him along. At least one of them should know what they were doing when his beloved champion returned.

Sidon ran his thumb over the scales, gently at first, then adding some pressure with each downward movement. That at least worked as expected, the scales starting to slowly withdraw from their place. When his slit was finally exposed, Sidon’s gills fluttered as his finger brushed against it. That was… interesting. A gentle touch was generally pleasant, sure, but he was not usually this sensitive to start with. Well, he had been thinking of Link, so perhaps that had primed his body for such attention.

Sidon took his time, slowly coaxing his body to excitement. Usually at this point his claspers would have been peeking out, but this time he felt no such thing. The tendrils of pleasure were focusing on one spot, still, but it remained tantalizingly hidden inside. Whatever he tried, he could not reach it with the pads of his fingers. Sliding a finger inside seemed unadvisable with his claws.

It occurred to him that Link’s clever fingers would have been excellent for this task. Fingers, and certain other parts for that matter. Which was probably exactly why he was in this situation to begin with, but then, he had no regrets about that. Link was delightfully creative about ways they could give each other pleasure despite their mismatched sizes, and Sidon always loved the results.

He wondered how their coupling would feel now that his body had shifted so. Link had explored his slit before, but that had always involved navigating around his claspers. Now there were no such obstacles, merely a warm, inviting cavern.

Oh, how he longed for Link to return.

Sidon resurfaced, reaching for the sparse comb lying by the side of the pool. It was intended for teasing off any loose scales, but it also had a nice, slim handle with a rounded head. Sidon took the head of the comb in his hand, sliding the handle along his slit instead. It slipped inside with ease, coaxing a low moan from the back of Sidon’s throat. The cold metal was no match for Link’s clever fingers or his heated cock, but for now, it would have to do.

Sidon moved carefully, not wanting to cause any damage to himself and certainly not to the egg. After some exploration he managed to brush against what seemed like the core of his pleasure, located right where the root of his claspers used to be. Well, that was very useful information.

Sidon sank underneath the water again and took his time, exploring his changed body while his thoughts lingered on his beloved Link. It was easy enough to close his eyes and imagine Link’s touch upon him, Link’s curious hands trying to map all of his body as eagerly as Link studied the various regions of Hyrule. It always made Sidon feel like something truly special, something worthy of admiration, and when Link finally brought him to his peak his champion grinned as though he had just found a precious treasure. It was to that thought that Sidon reached his pleasure this time, Link’s eyes glittering in his mind’s eye like the brightest falls of Zora’s Domain.

Sidon floated lazily up to the surface as his body relaxed, allowing the comb to fall from his grip to the bottom of the pool. He’d retrieve it later, too focused on enjoying the moment right now. The ache at the pit of his stomach had eased as well, his body molding itself around the egg as tension bled away.

“Aren’t you a good child,” Sidon chuckled, running a hand over the small bulge at his stomach. “I hope this break lasts a while. Not that I wouldn’t be happy to suffer any manner of discomfort for your sake, but a breather is nevertheless welcome.”

There was no response, not that he had expected any. All he could feel was warmth and bliss, the water cradling his body as he was sure his egg was cradled within him.

He only needed Link to return, and everything would be perfect.

*

It was clear from the moment Link approached Zora’s Domain that something was going on.

He could see from afar people hurrying along the curving walkways, and the moment the guards by the bridge spotted him, they waved for him to hurry closer. This was… not what he had hoped for. The message he received had said Sidon needed him back in Domain, yet now that he was arriving there was no sign of the prince.

“Sir Link!” Link winced, half considering correcting them, but then decided against it. It wasn’t inaccurate, anyway. He was still a knight, even if he had been relieved of his personal service to the princess, now queen. “We were told you are to follow us!”

Link nodded, hastening his steps. Frowning a little, he signed his main worry. ‘Sidon?’

“The prince is waiting for you.” Which was better than some of the alternatives, but still not ideal. “Please, just follow us.”

Link hurried after the guards, finding himself led into a part of the palace he wasn’t familiar with. He was itching to ask more questions, but hoped he would find answers wherever they were going. At last the guards stopped in front of a large pair of arched doors, nodding at him. Link pushed the doors open, stepping into a chamber.

In the open air of the Domain, this chamber was rather unique. Most parts of the Zora city were open to air and rain, even private places such as bedchambers lined with open arches in place of windows. Link was well aware that Sidon’s current chambers with only a couple of windows had been chosen for his benefit, as he could not have tolerated the cold winter nights of the region with the room open to the winds. There were no windows here, though, not even the smallest arch, the chamber covered entirely with a dark dome spotted with ornaments carved out of luminous stone. A large, circular pool filled nearly the entire room, with two Zora there.

Link gasped as he recognized the Zora waiting for him. Sidon was lying in the pool, looking awfully tired. That alone made Link even more worried, seeing how he couldn’t recall Sidon ever being anything short of utterly energetic. Then he realized the other Zora was in fact one of healers, a skilled one who had taken care of him after more than one injury. Why would Sidon be in need of a healer?

Sidon glanced his way, the tired face brightening a little. “Link!” He waved his hand, and that at least was comforting in its familiarity. “You made it just in time, my champion!”

“I think this is my cue to step away.” The healer stood up from where she had been kneeling next to the pool, giving Link a respectful nod. “Everything should be just fine, but I will be staying within earshot so you can call for me if need be.”

“Thank you, Allas. Your help has been invaluable.” Sidon grinned as the healer walked to the door, with Link taking her place.

Link frowned as he knelt down next to the pool, resisting the urge to reach to touch Sidon in favor of signing. ‘What is going on?’

“Oh, my champion, I fear I have a rather large surprise for you.” Sidon grinned, though, so that was a good thing. “It seems we are about to become parents.”

Link’s confusion no doubt showed on his face, as Sidon hurried to explain. Link wasn’t entirely sure he understood it all, but he was pretty sure he got the gist of it. Once Sidon got to the end of his tale, Link nodded slowly. ‘It’s the time?’

“Indeed, my love.” Sidon smiled, and Link could now see the exhaustion around the sparkling golden eyes. “It seems the egg is ready to come out. I’ve been assured it should not be too troublesome, but nevertheless, it eases my heart to know you are by my side.”

Link nodded decisively, then stood up. Stepping away from the pool, he quickly set down all his gear, then stripped down from his clothes. As he returned to the side of the pool he hesitated, suddenly not sure if he should bring his road-dirty body into the birthing pool. Sidon’s bright grin encouraged him, though, so he stepped in after a moment. The water was surprisingly warm, and Link gave a happy little sigh as he waded closer to Sidon.

Reaching his prince, he butted his head gently against Sidon’s head crest, then ran his hand down Sidon’s chest. For the most part he found nothing strange, but as he reached Sidon’s lower stomach, he found a slight bulge. Looking up at Sidon, he found a bright grin.

“That is our child, my love,” Sidon said, and Link found his eyes widening. “And soon enough, we can actually see them.”

Link smiled softly, then continued petting Sidon’s bulging stomach. Apparently this was appreciated, as Sidon sighed happily, leaning against the side of the pool. Link wedged his way under Sidon’s arm, wanting to be as close to Sidon as he could. Perhaps Sidon was doing all the work here, but he could at least provide his company.

Sidon’s body was convulsing under his hand, Link noticed, slow but insistent pulses. Glancing down through the water he found Sidon’s slit opening, the shielding scales sliding aside. Instead of the familiar claspers pushing out, though, he saw the thin slit continuing to widen with each movement under his hand.

Link could feel the moment the egg started sliding down inside Sidon, the sensation of the bulge moving further down. A moment later he saw a red sheen appear in the middle of Sidon’s distended slit. Sidon’s breathing was growing heavier, his gills fluttering under the water. Link bit his lip, continuing to caress Sidon’s stomach. He hoped it would be at least a little helpful.

He could feel Sidon’s entire body tense next to him, felt his muscles moving, and the next moment something red popped free. At first Link nearly thought Sidon was hurt, before he realized it was in fact a perfect, transluscent sphere. Link reached out to draw it closer with trembling hands, only to see a small figure curled up within.

“Hello, little one.” Sidon’s voice was unbearably tender, and Link swallowed at the sound of it. “This is your sire. I’ve told you much about him, haven’t I?”

Link held the sphere in his hands, caressing the smooth surface. The figure within moved, clearly alive. There was something living inside the egg, something sweet and beautiful and perfect.

Link was startled from his admiration as Sidon gasped. Turning to look at the prince, Link frowned in worry. Sidon, true to his nature, grinned in an attempt to ease his mind. “Ah, not to worry, my champion,” Sidon said. “It just seems my father was correct in his guess.”

Link had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but Sidon did not seem distressed, not beyond his earlier strain at least. Link shifted the egg onto one arm, reaching over to touch Sidon’s stomach. To his surprise, he felt something moving within, still.

“I suppose it explains why the egg was so easy to feel from the outside.” Sidon gave a tired little chuckle. “There was a little sibling pushing it forward.”

And, really. What was one more surprise on top of all the others?

*

Link seemed to be entirely fascinated by the eggs.

Not that Sidon could blame him, really. Sidon himself was quite taken by them, and he had at least seen Zora eggs before. Link had never been exposed to such a thing before, and he seemed barely able to take his eyes off them. The eggs were submerged in Sidon’s sleeping pool, the water constantly replaced from the Domain’s streams to keep it clear and pure.

“You know they aren’t going to hatch for another couple of days at least, right?”

Link blinked, looking up at him. Then Link sat up from where he had been lying next to the pool, lifting his hands for signing. ‘You get to sleep with them. I have to get my fill during the day.’

“Oh, my Champion. That does not mean you aren’t close to them.” Sidon made his way to the edge of the pool, butting his head crest against Link’s forehead. “They are made of you and me, our very beings melded together. Soon enough they will grow legs and lungs and no doubt will be delighted to run around with their adventurous sire.”

Link did not seem entirely satisfied with this, though, frowning a little. ‘I wasn’t here before,’ he signed, and Sidon started to understand a bit more. ‘I want to be here now.’

“Oh, my Link. That is not true in the slightest.” Sidon grinned. “Every moment of your absence you were here in my heart. And I certainly could not fault you for your heroic spirit that leads you on your quest when that is what first drew my heart to you. I know that when you head out, you will hold both me and our children in your heart, and that you will return as soon as you can.”

Link looked hesitant, but then nodded. ‘Always.’

“And that is all that matters to me.” Though he would be happy to repeat it as many times as Link needed to hear it.

Truly, nothing could ruin his happiness now.

*

Sidon tried not to get overly excited, but it was hard not to when he was waiting for such a momentous event.

Link certainly seemed to have no compunctions about showing his excitement, clinging to Sidon’s arm with all his not unconsiderable strength. They were both focused on the eggs, which were starting to move rather violently. Sidon could see the tadpoles inside struggling to break out of their shells, and murmured encouragements under his breath.

Link gave an inaudible gasp when one of the eggs split, the tadpole inside wriggling its way into freedom. Out of the red shell, Sidon could now clearly see the shiny purple scales covering its tiny body, with a white stripe along the belly. If possible, Link’s grip on his arm tightened.

“I know, love. It’s simply amazing.” Sidon grinned widely as the tadpole started wriggling around in the pool, tiny tail kicking furiously. The other egg was still pulsating, until a small tear appeared. The other tadpole fought its way into the water, glittering gold in color. “They are so beautiful…”

Link apparently agreed, as he now let go of Sidon, lying down next to the pool. He’d spent plenty of time here watching the eggs, and now he reached his arms into the water. Link stayed perfectly still as the tadpoles swam closer, brushing curiously against his fingers.

“It seems we have been blessed with two beautiful, healthy children.” Sidon chuckled. “And already, they are taking a liking to you.”

Link glanced up at him, grinning. Then his attention returned to the tadpoles, and Sidon wasn’t about to distract him. Instead he turned to get the pot he’d been storing in the room, opening the lid. Overturning the pot he let the tiny fish fall into the pool. The tadpoles would need to eat a lot to grow up big and strong.

As the babies abandoned him in favor of the food, Link returned to Sidon’s side. He glanced up at Sidon, smiling. ‘We are a family.’

“Indeed we are, my love. You, me, and our perfect little children.” Sidon nuzzled Link’s hair, the perfect match to their golden child. “And we made them together.”

Link looked like he was going to protest, but then he smiled instead. Leaning into Sidon, he lifted his hands up to be visible. ‘Best thing I ever made.’

Sidon was hardly going to argue with such an obvious truth.


End file.
